The invention relates to a film feeder for feeding automatic developers with loose film sheets, having a receiver magazine for the film sheets, having an extraction device and a transport device for the transfer of the individual film sheets extracted from the receiver magazine into the automatic developer. Film feeders of this kind are predominantly used in the x-ray departments of hospitals in order to convey the large number of exposed x-ray film sheets which are produced, into the installed automatic developers.
A film feeder has become known, in which in each case the bottom sheet of the film sheets stacked in the receiver magazine of the film feeder is laterally compressed and extracted by a hook, which grips into the convexity formed, and is pushed in between transport rollers for further conveyance. The transport rollers guide the extracted film sheet directly into the entry slot of a connected automatic developer. In the use of this film feeder of the De Oude Delft Company it is felt to be disadvantageous that, with the 100 mm films which are becoming ever more prevalent in x-ray technology, trouble results from the fact that, in the current automatic developers, the 100 mm films occasionally fall between the transport rollers of the automatic developers because of the transport roller spacing, which is in the same order of magnitude.